


The Stormy Side

by NumberOneEverything



Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Bad Weather, Cold Weather, Common Cold, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peace, Rain, Seasonal Affective Disorder, Walks In The Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NumberOneEverything/pseuds/NumberOneEverything
Summary: Reverse seasonal affective disorder. It's an actual thing, and it affects Virgil.Virgil likes rain and cold weather, when the clouds turn dark and you hear a rumble in the distance, when rain falls after many days if sunshine.He likes it when it snows and when the wind picks up speed, when he feels his hair blowing away from the air.Sometimes, it has bad outcomes but hey... old habits die hard.





	The Stormy Side

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all on my phone so quick notes:
> 
> *autocorrect may change some words and use my typos against me. Please tell me if you see anything like this
> 
> *I can't tag some of the stuff I want, so I'll add the tags later 
> 
> *if the formatting looks weird, please tell me
> 
> *this wasn't proofread and I don't have a beta so... read at your risk?

Reverse seasonal affective disorder. Most often triggered by fall or the winter. It's a real thing, when dour weather affects those with anxiety, but in a good way. Reverse summer depression.

 

So if it affects those with anxiety, it definitely affects Anxiety himself, or better known as Virgil Sanders. 

 

Ever since he manifested inside Thomas's mind, Virgil always had an interest in rainy, cold, and harsh weather. There's a medical reason why, but Virgil forgot what it was.

 

Anyway, Virgil really likes bad weather. It calms him down, sometimes make him motivated to do something, keeps him from having an anxiety attack. It keeps the and thoughts that Patton very much hates away. It makes him smile contentedly for no reason.

 

Right now, it is a cold morning in the middle of October. It is raining lightly outside, even better. 

 

Virgil eagerly grabbed his hoodie, not the black and purple one he sewn, but a MCR self made hoodie. 

 

Throwing it on, Virgil quickly threw on his rainy day shoes and made sure to put some emo band on his loud speaker, lock his bedroom door, and then manifested out into the human world. 

 

Virgil pulls his hoodie up and looks up at that darkening sky. 

 

The clouds are swirling, shifting by the powerful wind that threatens to pull his hood back. The trees bend in one direction and the wind howls a nice calming howl, like a wolf in a deep dark night.

 

Virgil tilts his head up to the sky, ignoring the stares of strangers he normally would've deeply cared about. 

 

Drip, drip, and drip.

 

Rain falls steadily from the sky and washes in Virgil's pale, make up free face. 

 

He's okay with staying indoors, sipping tea or coffee, or maybe Gatorade in a wine glass as it rains.

 

He's also more than okay with going outside and having the rain fall on his face.

 

He doesn't know why, but he does know that it helps calm him down. And he enjoys it a lot.

 

The rain drums harder, more splattering all over his face and on his clothes and throughout his whole form. 

 

Virgil walks along the streets, seeing the cars wooshing by as puddles splattered on his clothes. He doesn't care. No one is outside, except for a few but they have umbrellas shielding Virgil from their eyes. He is free of judgement when it rains.

 

He stares, transfixed, as the puddles slowly grew larger, as the rain drops create rapid, small ripples on the puddles. 

 

It's so satisfying to watch, so calming, and very mesmerizing. 

 

Virgil would gladly do this for hours. Just listening to the steady fall of rain, watching the ripples created, the hum of cars rushing by and splashing him with possibly dirty water. 

 

Okay, the last part sounds a bit weird. But it's still valid.

 

Virgil is cold, bone-soakingly wet. He doesn't mind though.

 

He feels free, free to do anything he wants, free to be himself, free of judgement from the world.

 

Virgil loves rainy days and cold days and snowy days.

 

Virgil loves dour, cold weather, he'll gladly choose that over the bright sunny weather of summer.

 

The rain soon came to a stop, unfortunately, but the wind is still singing its song. 

 

Virgil allows himself to stay outside for a moment as he listens to the wind. His shoe makes a squishing noise every time he steps down, and he actually doesn't quite mind.

 

Virgil take a a deep breath, and his favorite scent entered his nose. It's the scent after a rain storm, the deep earthy smell as if the whole earth itself got washed and is clean. Even the wet concrete sidewalks have certain smells to themselves. 

 

Virgil cracks a small smile. 

 

He loves rain and sour weather, the cold weather and chilly days. 

 

Soaking wet from hair to shoes, Virgil manifested inside his room. 

 

The peacefulness of the rain is instantly ruined by Roman pounding on his door, screaming to turn off the emo music. Virgil sighs. 

 

Rain is a blissful gift from the heavens, but Roman sure knows how to ruin basically anything. 

 

Virgil turns off his rather loud music and waits until Roman's grumbling fade away. 

 

Then Virgil took off his shoes, though he keeps his soaking wet clothes on. He went to his bathroom and drew a bubble bath. He willed a wine glass in his hand, bright red Gatorade in the other.

 

With another sigh, Virgil pours himself a glass and settled down in his bath, fully clothed, with Gatorade in a wine glass in one hand. 

 

Virgil represents Thomas's anxiety, which is why the reverse seasonal affective disorder works so well on him.

 

He also probably represents Thomas's weird side, because why else is he doing this? Especially after walking in the rain, taking a walk as it's a bright sunny day. 

 

Before he could answer himself, Virgil sneezed. 

 

Oh no. Is he sick? Did he catch cold, or did he just simply sneezed? 

 

Virgil sneezed again, a third time, and a fourth. His Gatorade sloshes and spilled over his bubbles.

 

Oof. Definitely sick, probably caught a cold from being out in the freezing rain for so long.

 

Loud pounding on his bedroom door nearly made Virgil drop the now empty wine glass. 

 

"VIRGE!?" Patton was yelling, but his voice is faint due to Virgil being 2 rooms away. "MY PAPA SENSES ARE TINGLING, ARE YOU SICK?" 

 

Virgil wonders how but doesn't question it for long because-- achoo!

 

He sneezed again.

 

Maybe next time he'll just listen to some rain falling noises on YouTube.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy, please leave kudos and comments they mean a lot. I can not stress how much commrnts mean to me, even if they're just simple thumbs up.
> 
> Go check out my Tumblr, my URL is:
> 
> 11coffee-queen11 
> 
> Here's the link:
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/11coffee-queen11
> 
> I do some occasional posts and post some art of mine, but they suck... I promise I'll fill my Tumblr up soon...like a decade or so later


End file.
